Damon & Elena, Vampire Diaries, Season 3, Episode 19, How I wanted it
by How I wanted it
Summary: Vampire Diaries, Season 3, Episode 19, "Heart of Darkness": Stefan sends Elena and Damon on a road trip, so she can figure out what she wants. Damon and Elena end up in a motel room together and this is how I wanted it to go…


_Inspired by: watch?v=vXbXNCKEYak, _**_Vampire Diaries, Season 3, Episode 19, "Heart of Darkness":_**_ Stefan sends Elena and Damon on a road trip, so she can figure out what she wants. Damon and Elena end up in a motel room together and this is how I wanted it to go…_

Damon's shirtless silhouette emerges from the steamy bathroom. From the far side of the only bed in the room, Elena can barely make out the broad outline of his sculpted shoulders. She lies still, only blinking, now conscious of her breath. Damon doesn't notice Elena's eyes following him as he steps quietly across the room in his low hanging towel. As he moves closer to the window, she is better able to see the moonlit details of his square jaw, high cheekbones and bare chest. Modestly and unlike him, he pulls on his sweatpants before removing the towel. This ended up emphasizing his fit abs as he dressed in a slightly crunched position. These pants hang even more perfectly, just below his hips. Elena is fascinated with his movement and shape. Damon looks down and loosely ties the drawstrings.

Then, Elena catches a glimpse of his strong back as he pulls on a button-up shirt, while facing the window and neglecting to button it. In an obvious display of caring for Elena's safety, Damon looks outside. After which, he sits at the table with a bottle of bourbon. He pours the liquor into a disposable plastic cup, also unlike his usual style. The drink he typically enjoys from a crystal tumbler doesn't seem to be his priority here. Elena gazes at his habitually furrowed brows and then traces down the sharp edges of his face, landing on his pursed yet full lips as they part gently for his first sip.

Damon catches her stare. A slight look of amazement comes across his face. Embarrassed, she promptly lowers her eyes, giving him the opportunity to survey the rise of her hips and fall of her waist as she lies on her side under a single white sheet. The discomfiture quickly passes and their eyes meet again, this time purposefully. She shifts on her pillow, revealing more of her sweet face. Elena takes a shallow breath and holds it, with her mouth faintly open, as if she is about to say something. Instead, she stays quiet, as their eyes remain locked. Both are still. But, there's something in Elena's eyes, a bit of longing perhaps. As soon as Damon realizes this, his mouth closes, his usual furrow turns to one of kind concern, and he quietly walks over to lower himself onto the bed. He lies flat on his back, letting his shirt fall open at his sides. He turns only his head to face her.

Elena feels her heart rate spike and her face flush. She's glad to be in a dark room where Damon might not notice. Though, there _is_ enough light in the room for her to become hypnotized by the contrast of his dark lashes that outline his piercing blue eyes. Face to face, Damon waits expectantly. He knows she's about to tell him something. In a soft voice, she says, "You never told me about that… what you did for Rose?" Damon turns his head to look up at the ceiling and murmurs, "It wasn't about you." He was hoping she'd have something else to say, something to go with that look in her eyes. When silence fills the room, Damon turns to face her again. This time, he feels closer. She can almost taste his cool bourbon breath. And now, she can smell his freshly soaped body, reminding her he was wet and naked in the shower only a few minutes ago. Elena looks away letting out sigh, as a way to calm herself. Instead, it triggers a chain of heavy, rapid breaths, making her bust repeatedly lift and sink. She brings her hand to her head in disbelief and then shakes her head as if to say her carnal reaction to his proximity was ridiculous. When she drops her hand at her side, it brushes his. Neither pulls their hand away. In fact, Damon's fingers begin to inch their way under hers, finding a place under her palm. His thumb presses on the top of her hand. Then, his fingers slip between hers. With one commanding squeeze, she realizes they're holding hands, lying next to each other, and in bed together.

Elena froze. Even in the dark, surely Damon can see her heart almost beating out of her chest, she thought. He continues to gently stroke up and down between her fingers, and then his thumb gently massages hers. She's still not pulling away. So, he pulls her hand up to his face to rest on his lips. Again, he waits expectantly. Slowly, she turns back to face him. He gently presses her hand into his pillowy lips. Damon moves her hand under his body and pins it to the bed as he rolls over her to find her other hand. He's leaning over her.

In a sudden rush of will, Elena arches her back and reaches her hands farther apart. In so doing, she pulls Damon's chest to hers. His lips come to rest somewhere between her left cheek and ear. She hears his breath is rapid too, until he inhales and exhales once deeply to regain composure. He lets go of one hand and moves it to hold the arch in her back. Anchored, he pulls the rest of his weight and spreads it over whole body. A thin white sheet is hardly enough to mask the firm erection expertly pressing down between her thighs. They're face to face. Damon goes in for a kiss.

Elena freezes again, for fear of what she might do if she moved at all, and fearing most what she wants to do. This stops Damon in his tracks. Intuitively, he questions, "Do you want to stop?" She answers, "I want you to…" As she pauses to think, Damon's eyes search her face for a clue as to where this is going. Elena finishes:

"… Do for me what you did for Rose."

"What do you mean?" Damon asks, looking confused.

"I… I think I want this. But, I don't feel ready. I don't feel ready to… to act on what I want because… well, what if it's wrong? Do for me what you did for Rose. I want to see how I will feel. Show me first by thinking it, with me."

"I'm not going to manipulate you. You wear that necklace for your own protection, from others, and from me."

"I trust you. And, I'm asking you."

Elena slowly takes off her necklace, and closes her eyes. Hesitating only at first, Damon kisses her forehead and it begins.

She opens her eyes, and finds herself in the same room. Damon is still on top of her, and still hard. But the sheet is gone and there are lit candles all around the room. He's thought up just enough differences so she can tell this is all in her mind. Relieved, Elena relaxes, settles deep into the mattress, and reaches up to the back of his head to tug lightly Damon's hair. She's surprised at how real everything feels. He looks at her one more time, with his eyes wide open and a gentle curling of both corners of his mouth, telling her that this is what he's been waiting for.

They explode into each other, their lips crashing. Elena can taste Damon. She can smell him. And, she can't stop herself. His arms push his upper body up, but his lips stay planted. Their mouths push in and pull out, push in and pull out, each time becoming more intense. Each time, Damon's tongue explores a new corner of her lips. She responds in kind by gently licking one corner of his mouth. She pulls at his drawstrings. He moves away, only to look at her for a moment before reaching his hand back through her long, soft, and thick hair. He starts kissing her mouth and inches slowly down to her neck. His lips get more and more wet as he moves across to her collarbone. His breath over the moist marks ignites shivers of satisfaction down Elena's spine. Damon wraps both hands around her waist and pulls her to sit up. He holds her hair off her neck to kiss it again and again.

Elena's too distracted to notice her shirt is already half way up her body. When she finally does, she lifts her arms and Damon strips her, exposing her breasts. He pulls her in to press them against his own chest. She slides off what's left of his shirt. Damon's hands start on her back, move under her arms and end up cupping each tit. His hands work from the bottom up until his fingers can curl over the top for a squeeze. He kisses down between each, to her navel, then to the elastic waist on her pants. Damon lightly bites and snaps the waist with his teeth, staring up at Elena. He runs his fingers along the band to her backside. He cups her ass, and grazes her pussy in the process. His hands push back up passed her hips, curving in at her tiny waist, and then around to hold each shoulder. Damon proceeds to grind his erection down onto Elena's clit. He rubs himself up and down. Elena feels herself start to juice. Since she pulled his drawstrings, with each thrust, Damon's pants fall lower and lower until they're lost in the rumpled sheets at his feet.

Eager, Elena reaches to slide her pants down and until Damon's hands take over. He pulls them down just low enough to uncover her clit. Impulsively, his lips envelope this blissful spot as his tongue stiffens to flick and lick. He sucks on her clit. Elena begins to moan. For a moment, she wonders if her sounds could be heard outside this dream-like experience. Until, the building sensations of pleasure make her forget to think about anything but. He leaves her pants on, trapping her legs together as he lifts them to reveal her dripping pussy. He lets out an "Mmmmm," before tracing two fingers up and down her opening. Damon's fingers press down more and more firmly until they start to slip into her. She reaches down to feel what she can't see because her own long legs are blocking the view. She feels his big strong hands and his soaking wet fingers. She has to see what he's doing to her, so she rips the rest of her pants off and spreads her legs wide open.

Damon is kneeling between Elena's legs. His cock is standing straight up until he grasps it in his hand to rub the ripe tip all over her pussy. He lies onto her again. This time, he's pressing his bare cock into her tender clit. Again, he traces up and down, harder and harder until… he slips in. A surge of fullness comes over Elena. Damon's girth stretches her while she works to tighten and relax, further enhancing the sensations, for both of them. She watches as her hands, her hips and her pussy bring him near climax. He's fighting it, and she can't believe how amazingly gratifying it is to take him there and challenge him in this way. The closer he gets, the more his cock pulses, and the more deeply she enjoys him inside of her. This _is _what she wants. "Damon," she whispers. "Let's wake up. I know what I want. I want you - the _real_ you."


End file.
